Day By Day (John Egbert x Reader) Oneshot
by Chibi-Katana
Summary: You stared at him and he stared back at you. You looked into his eyes and found that they were beautiful. There was something very familiar about those eyes. They were a deep blue, like an ocean. One that you found yourself drowning in. And then he smiled. You didn't think his appearance could get any more appealing, but his smile was something other-worldly.


**Day By Day (John Egbert x Reader) Oneshot**

"C'mon, (y/n)! _Pleeeaaaassseee_?" The young man begged you, his blue eyes sparkling with a pleading sort of hope.

"John, I've got things to do... How long will this so-called 'meeting' be?" You asked patiently. You were possibly the only one who _REALLY _put up with John Egbert's antics. Everyone loved him dearly, but sometimes he was a bit much to be around. And there also seemed to be no end to his prankster's gambit.

"I-It won't take that long, I promise! I just want to tell you something important!" He stuttered at the beginning of his sentence. John never stuttered like that. You pondered briefly what was wrong with him. You sighed, turning to look at him.

"Okay... Where and when do I meet you?" You asked. So let's get something straight. You loved John. No use in denying it. There was no doubt that you did. You couldn't resist the way he begged you to meet him, even though you really were busy that entire week. Some part of you hoped that this meeting would be exactly what you wanted it to be - a love confession of some sort. You were in love with everything about him.

You loved how goofy he was, and how he never stopped pranking you. You loved how determined he could get when it came to the people he loved most. You loved his black hair, his blue eyes, his milky white skin. You loved _EVERYTHING_ about him. He smiled brightly as you said the words, his front teeth poking out, as if saying hello. If you ever went a day without seeing John Egbert's smile, you couldn't possibly be happy. His smile was like the Sun. Radiant. Warm. Giving life to everyone who saw it. It was simply breathtaking. There were no other words to describe it.

"Thank you so much, (y/n)! Meet me at cafe in town tomorrow at 4:00 PM... Don't be late!" He said, smiling happily at you as he bounded off to God-knows-where. You found yourself smiling a bit yourself, looking forward to the meeting, wondering if you would finally be allowed something that you had wanted for a very long time. The chance to tell him that you loved him.

~Timeskip To The Next Day: John's POV~

I frowned as I checked my phone for the time. It was 4:13. I sighed and laid my phone back down on the table. 'She didn't forget... She's probably running late like she normally does! Just wait a bit longer!' I told myself even though I doubted that she would come. Maybe she had caught on to what I wanted to do... I shook my head again. There was no way that she knew how I felt. I hadn't told anyone about my crush on (y/n). Not Dave. Not Jade. Not Rose, though that one is more obvious than the others... I didn't tell anyone.

I thought maybe it was because I didn't want anyone telling me how to feel. If I told them when my crush was just beginning, they could have given me an opinion and changed my view on her, and I didn't want that. I wanted to figure out for myself how I felt about (y/n), and I eventually did! I figured out that I loved her. That was what I was going to tell her that day. I casually looked out the window and saw the distant light of a truck coming down the otherwise empty road. 'Maybe she really did forget...' I thought, disappointed. I sighed and checked my phone again. 4:33. Yeah, she probably wasn't coming. 'She may usually be late, but not this late! Maybe she got held up. I'll just text her about it later.' I thought to myself and stood up. I paid for the drink I had ordered while waiting for her and turned to walk out of the cafe.

I had just walked out of the door and that was when I saw it. There she was, breathless, waving to me from across the street. I felt this short bit of happiness, and then it all ended abruptly, so fast that I almost had no idea what happened.

(Y/n) walked out onto the street carelessly, not watching for any cars. Not watching for the truck that was hurtling down the road faster than the speed limit. She cringed as the bright white of the truck's headlights invaded her eyes and she stopped in the middle of the road to turn and see the truck bearing down on her.

**'HOOONNNNKKK!'** The driver blared the horn and slammed on the brakes, a loud screeching noise emitting from the tires as the friction between the road and the rubber became too much. Despite the driver's efforts, his truck still collided with her body. All of this happened in slow motion for me... My eyes widened as I realized what was happening. I dropped the phone in my hand, the screen cracking as it made contact with the cemented ground. But that was the least of my worries. I felt cold. I felt the blood practically draining from my body.

"_NO! (Y/N)!_" I screamed, and then suddenly everything sped up as I heard the thud sound from the truck's impact with (y/n). I ran over as fast as I could, gathering her up in my arms despite the blood that spilled from her mouth and head and other various parts of her body. She looked deathly pale. The tears shamelessly spilled out of my eyes as I sobbed with her in my arms.

"NO! _GOD_ NO! WAKE UP, D*MMIT! WAKE _UP_, (Y/N)! D-Don't... Don't leave me...I never got to tell you... That... That I love you..." I whispered, my voice growing hoarse as I screamed as loud as I possibly could for her to wake up. For her to come back to me. I rested my head on her stomach, and I felt it raise up as she inhaled shallowly. My eyes widened and I held her close to me, placing my ear to her chest. I couldn't hear the driver calling for the ambulance. I couldn't hear the sounds of the sirens as they made their way closer and closer to their destination. I couldn't hear the commotion of the people that had gathered around to see what happened. No... All I could focus on was her heart-beat. That still, unstable heart-beat of the girl in my arms, still fighting desperately to live, and all I could think was -

_'She's still alive... She's still alive!'_

~Timeskip To The Next Day: Your POV~

You opened your (e/c) eyes slowly. Painfully. Where were you? You didn't know that. Why were the lights so bright? You didn't know that either. You waited for your vision to clear , and thankfully it did. You blinked once. Twice. Three times. You were in a hospital, that much you could draw from the hospital gown you were wearing and the IV tubes hooked up to your body. But why? You wracked your mind to try and remember, but all you found waiting for you was nothing. Absolutely nothing. You began to panic. 'O-Okay... Let's start with something easy... Who am I? I'm... I'm... I... I don't... _I don't remember_!' You mentally screamed. No... No this was _not_ happening. The more you thought about it and tried to press your brain to remember something - _anything_ \- the more your head felt as if it was being slammed against a brisk wall. You decided to distract yourself from it and further examine your surroundings. You looked to your right and saw a white wall and a window, as well as your hospital monitor. Then you looked to your left.

You didn't know how you didn't realize sooner that there was someone there, but there was. A boy with black hair was sleeping, his head nestled in his crossed arms that were settled on the edge of your hospital bed. You were confused. 'Why is he in here? I don't know him... But then again... I don't seem to know anything...' You tried not to panic. Maybe he had the answers to the questions you so wanted to ask. You examined him further. You couldn't see his eyes, but he was wearing glasses that were slightly askew on his face. He he seemed to be lean but kind of soft at the same time. He was wearing a ruffled blue T-shirt... No wait... There was some... Oh God...

'Is that... _IS THAT BLOOD?!_' You tensed up as the words registered in your mind. You looked back down at yourself and noticed that you had stitches for deep cuts. You eyes him cautiously. 'Maybe he saved me?' You asked yourself, but yet again, you didn't know the answer. You decided to study him further, mostly his face. You were a bit surprised. He was cute, you had to give him that. His features were soft yet strong at the same time. He breathed softly through his partially opened mouth and you could see the white of his front teeth which seemed to be positioned a bit forward. 'That's cute... He's got buck teeth...' You briefly thought before noticing something a little bit more disturbing. There were lines on his face, but they looked different than lines made by the fabric on your hospital bed. Your (e/c) eyes widened in realization. They were tear streaks. He had been crying. Evidence of this was also the dark wet patches that stained the sheets. They were recent. His eyes slowly opened and you tried to look away from him but found that you couldn't.

You stared at him and he stared back at you. You looked into his eyes and found that they were beautiful. There was something very familiar about those eyes. They were a deep blue, like an ocean. One that you found yourself drowning in. And then he smiled. You didn't think his appearance could get any more appealing, but his smile was something other-worldly. Your breath hitched as you stared in awe at the smile he gave you, so filled with an emotion that seemed familiar but you just couldn't grasp what it was. He jumped up and hugged you. You winced as the boy did so, expecting him to practically squeeze the life out of you. But that discomfort never came. His arms offered warmth and gentleness.

"You're awake! I thought I lost you!" He spoke and you found that you loved the sound of his voice. It was a bit dorky-sounding and higher pitched than what you expected it to be, but hearing it still filled you with a kind of happiness that, again, was familiar and yet foreign at the same time. You couldn't take it anymore. You had to know who he was.

"...This is going to probably seem really terrible and rude of me... But who are you?" You asked, a bit hoarsely. You felt him tense up and pull away from you to look at you.

"...What?" He asked, his voice cracking. You didn't like that face he was giving you. It was sad. It was disappointed. You wanted to see him smile again. You smiled sadly and looked down.

"I'm sorry... You're familiar, I promise, but I don't know anything right now, not even who I am..." You trailed off, looking away. There was a moment of silence. You were afraid. You were scared that he was going to just give you that look again and then walk out. But he did the most unexpected thing ever. He looked at you... And he smiled.

"That's okay. Your name is (y/n) (l/n). My name is John Egbert!" He informed brightly. You nodded. Those names seemed right somehow, but you were still confused with his reaction.

"You're not disappointed with me, John? We were clearly close before whatever happened happened... Are you not sad?" You asked in confusion and a bit of surprise. He looked at you again and smiled.

"Nah... Well, I was for a second, but it's okay. Before this we were really close friends. I asked you to meet me at a cafe so I could tell you that I loved you, but you were late. Just as I was leaving the cafe, you were there... You crossed the road and the truck hit you." He explained, sadness re-filling his beautiful blue eyes as he spoke and leaking into his tone. It was obviously something that had really scared him. You nodded, trying to make out whether what he was saying made sense, and somehow it all did. But then you realized what he said. And you blushed a dark red.

"...You loved me?" You asked in surprise. He smiled sheepishly and blushed, looking away from you and rubbing his neck nervously.

"Yeah... And I still do." He admitted with a bit of hesitance, but he seemed sure. You looked away shyly.

"Well... I can't really give you an answer to that right now..." You confessed nervously. He still seemed painfully and frustratingly familiar, but you still felt as if you didn't know him. He nodded understandingly.

"I figured you would say that, and it's okay, because I plan on helping you remember everything so you can give me your answer!" He replied brightly, obviously trying to be optimistic. It was something you had a feeling that that was regular for him. But then a thought crossed your mind.

"...John... What if I _don't_ remember anything?" You asked nervously. You honestly wanted to know how you felt about him as well. His face gained a serious expression. Determined.

"Then I'll try my best to get you to fall in love with me, even if only for the first time." He answered with a sense of commitment that gave you an unexpected feeling of happiness... You were delighted that he wouldn't give up on you that easily, even though it might be hard for him. You blushed again and looked away.

"Then I'll try to hurry up and remember everything... For you." You decided aloud. He smiled that beautiful smile again and gently slipped his hand into yours, his warm fingers sliding over the surface of your palm. It surprised you and your blushed deepened as you looked back up at him.

"You don't have to rush it, (y/n). I'll help you remember, and we'll take it day by day."

~Epilogue~

You eventually remembered everything and were practically overjoyed to recall the memories that told you that you had loved John before the accident. This filled you with happiness because over the course of your recovery, you had spent almost every moment with John. He told you things about your past and made you laugh with some of the things he told you. You found yourself loving him more and more every day. The best part was that you remembered everything that he told you, which gave both of you the hope that you would eventually recall everything and that your memory loss wasn't permanent. When you finally gave him your answer - which was that you did, in fact, love him with everything you had in you - he told you that he was happiest with you next to him and that he never wanted to leave your side. He asked you to be his girlfriend. You, of course, said yes.

_Love is Forgiving. Love is Kind. Love will withstand the worst of trials and the best of times as long as it is taken slow and savored. When Love is treasured day by day and little by little, two people will find that nothing stands in the way of their feelings. Not amnesia or memory loss. Not anger. Not even death. Love overcomes all._

*A/N: This was inspired by all of the sad music that I've been listening to... I also wanted to do another fan-fic about memory loss, so here it is. I don't own you, Homestuck, the picture, or John Egbert! I only own the storyline~!*


End file.
